starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Chancelerjoao
frame|[[Luke Skywalker te saúda!]] Bem-vindo (a) ! Olá Chancelerjoao, seja bem-vindo à Star Wars Wiki em Português. Obrigado pela sua edição na página Velha Rota da Federação do Comércio. Para começar, recomendamos que leia nossas páginas de ajuda para editar corretamente: *Páginas internas: **'Manual de Estilo ' **'Guia de Leiaute ' **'Predefinições' *Páginas externas: **Como editar uma página **Editando, política, conduta, e tutorial Depois, é só editar! Pesquise nossas atividades e mãos à obra. Há muita coisa a ser feita! Esperamos que aproveite sua estadia aqui! Você sempre é encorajado a participar da comunidade e do fórum. Ah, e você pode assinar seu nome em páginas de discussão usando três tils, assim:~~~. Quatro tils (~~~~) produzem seu nome e a data/hora atuais. Se você tem alguma dúvida, veja as páginas de ajuda, ou me pergunte em minha página de discussão. Que a Força esteja com você! — JediSam(discussão) 17h52min de 11 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Re:Parceria Olá Chancelerjoao! Claro que posso ajudar, eu não entendo muito ainda de certos conteúdos avançados mas posso ajudá-lo sim, me passa o link da Wiki e logo veremos como fica a parceria e me diz como quer que a Página Principal deve ficar que verei o que posso fazer. ;) JediSam(discussão) 15h33min de 16 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Re:Pode me ajudar Olá Chanclerjoao! Como vai? Olha cara, ando meio ocupado, pois assim como vc eu possuo uma wiki que está em construção, e também fico ocupado aqui. Quando eu tiver um pouco de tempo, eu vou dar uma olhada lá na sua wiki e lhe ajudar ;) Ra98(discussão) 16h37min de 20 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Olá! Olá Chancelerjoao! Infelizmente não tenho tido muito tempo, pois sou fundador de um clã de jogos de Star Wars e tenho que atualizar diariamente o site também, além da Wiki aqui que as vezes nem tenho tempo de fazer os artigos. Fora que não joguei o The Force Unleashed II, então infelizmente não posso ajudar com edições. Se quiser, podemos fazer uma parceria com sua Wiki e colocar o banner lá no nosso fórum e no site, para ajuda-lo na divulgação. ;) Usamos banner 320X70, pode enviar para cá: republices@hotmail.com. Me diga que tipo de banner que você usa que nós enviamos. --Gabriel Carati (discussão) 19h21min de 21 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) RE: Ajuda Olá Chancelerjoao, Infelizmente, eu não tenho muito tempo para contribuir para mais uma wiki. Porém, posso ajudar com qualquer dúvida técnica que você possa ter. Além disso, você pode fazer uso do ''Infobox Creator'' para auxiliá-lo a criar suas infoboxes para sua wiki. Qualquer dúvida em relação a sua wiki, estarei mais do que feliz em ajudar! Thales César (discussão) 19h53min de 21 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Resposta Ok, obrigado, já recebi o banner é aquele mesmo, vou adicionar lá nas páginas. Infelizmente não posso ajuda-lo com a questão técnica da Wiki, não tenho muita experiência nessa parte, só criei uma certa vez e já exclui. hehehe --Gabriel Carati (discussão) 21h51min de 21 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Re:Uma dúvida Olá joão! Bem, já passei na sua Wiki e analisei, estou vendo o que posso fazer. ;) Mas ultimamente não estou tendo muito tempo, mas logo dou um jeito na página principal e nas parcerias. JediSam(discussão) 23h52min de 21 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Re:Infobox creator Olá Chancelerjoao, Não houve nenhum bug, o que aconteceu é o fundo dos cabeçalhos estava preto, e as palavras também. Além disso, ficou um campo em branco. Só isso. Thales César (discussão) 00h30min de 22 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Parabéns Olá Chancelerjoao, Parabéns pelas suas últimas edições! Você tem aprendido e melhorado muito nas suas páginas Drang e Sturm. Realmente, estou bastante contente com seu progresso, continue assim! Só um pedido: o Editor Visual deixa as infoboxes e a num formato pouco agradável para se editar com o modo Fonte. Veja aqui o que nós pedimos que seja feito antes de concluir uma edição com ele. É coisa simples e detalhista, mas é verdadeiramente útil aos demais editores. Thales César (discussão) 15h10min de 17 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) Emuso Olá João! Eu venho percebendo que você está editando o artigo Oppo Rancisis, ótimo, mas foram muitas edições, eu te aconselharia você a usar a pois ninguém irá editar em Rancisis, a não ser você, até você a retirar. Se prefirir assim, sem problemas. Se não, ótimo também.(Clique aqui para mais informações sobre a ) May the Force be With You! Precisa de ajuda? Clique aqui e deixe uma mensagem, prometo que eu te respondo! UDY (discussão) 20h32min de 29 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) Re:Erro de Tradução Olá Chancelerjoao, Normal, já consertei: eu movi a página para Placa da Vitória, e arrumei o conteúdo para refletir a tradução. Fora isso, a página em si está muito boa, continue com o bom trabalho! Thales César (discussão) 18h08min de 12 de Outubro de 2016 (UTC)